


Worth the Wait

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: “So what if I haven’t shaved in a week?”In which Steve grows a beard while away on a mission, and Darcy enjoys it while she can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from [this](http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/134064175111/so-what-if-i-havent-shaved-in-a-week) prompt on tumblr.

“Hey, Steve.”

Steve smiled at the sleepy sound of Darcy’s voice and felt some of the tension in his shoulders relax. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” he said.

“Mission over?”

“Wrapping everything up now. We’re gonna head out in an hour. I’ll be home by the time you wake up.”

“Mmmm, the best way to wake up. Wish you were here now though.”

“Me too, sweetheart, but it’ll only be a few hours. Go back to sleep and I’ll be there before you know it.”

“Can’t. I’m awake now,” Darcy pouted through the phone.

Steve glanced over his shoulder out of habit. The door to his room was firmly shut, and he knew the rest of the team was busy with their own post mission business. 

“Well, maybe I can help with that,” he said. 

“Mm, I think I like the sound of that.”

“You comfortable?” he asked as he unfastened his trousers and slid a hand inside.

“Warm and cozy. Lyin’ here in our bed with just one of your tshirts on. I know how much you like seeing me in your clothes.”

“Damn right I do. Are you touching yourself right now? Playing with your nipples, teasing ‘em underneath that shirt of mine?”

“A little bit.” Darcy’s voice was a breathy pitch that Steve was very familiar with. “Your hands are nicer though. Bigger. Your hands hold them perfectly, I love it. Steeve...”

She sighed and Steve knew that sound too. His hand stroked steadily up and down his cock. “You touching yourself doll? Getting yourself nice and wet for me?”

“Oh yeah. Feels good, but I want more. I want your face between my thighs. I’m lying here on my back, imaging you licking me out, watching your face getting slick as you eat me out. Want that thing you do with your tongue. And—oh fu—and your fingers. So good, Steve.”

“Fuck, Darcy,” he said harshly, fucking up into his hand. He drew a deep breath, determined to make her come first. “So what if I haven’t shaved in a week?”

He loved the shuddering moan that came through the phone. “Oh fuck, Steve. Don’t you dare shave it; I don’t care how many frowney faces they put in your field report. I want to ride your face. I wanna feel it all day.”

“You will, sweetheart. Gonna make it so good for you when I get there. Gonna take you apart with my tongue till you can’t think, till you can’t walk straight.”

“Steve. Nngh, Steve,” she gasped, and he stroked his cock harder.

“How many fingers are you using, doll?”

“T-two inside me, and I’ve got my other hand on my clit. Fuck, Steve,” she gasped.

“Ah baby, I wish I could see you coming apart right now. My fingers there inside you. I’d curl ‘em up, right against that spot you love so much. You feel it?”

“Yeah. Please Steve, I want to…”

“Come for me sweetheart. I wanna hear you.”

A couple frantic breaths later and Darcy was moaning through the phone. Steve grunted and then he was spilling himself inside his briefs with the sound of Darcy still coming in his ear.

He worked on catching his breath as he listened to his girl coming down from her orgasm on the other side of the phone.

“How’re you feeling now, Darce?” he asked.

“Much better,” she said. He could hear her stretching in their bed for a moment. “What about you? Are you good, do you need—?”

“Oh believe me, I’m good. More than,” Steve said, drawing his hand out of his pants. “You made a mess of me, doll.”

Darcy giggled. “My evil plan is working then.”

“I’ll have to find out more about this plan when I get home. It’s proving very effective so far.”

“Mm, good.” He heard her moving in the sheets again. He could tell she close to falling back asleep. “Just make sure you keep the beard. It takes you soo long to grow one, I don’t want to miss it.”

“I’m sorry the serum makes it difficult for me to grow body hair,” Steve said in a joking deadpan as he started cleaning up.

“S’ok. Tony’s jokes about you waxing your pubic hair are totally worth it,” she mumbled. 

Steve snorted.

“You falling asleep, sweetheart?” he said, listening to her quiet breathing.

“Mm-hm.”

“Why don’t you hang up the phone. I’ll be there before you know it.”

“Ok. G’night.”

“Goodnight Darce,” Steve said.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve watched the phone disconnect before sliding it into his bag. He took a quick shower in the tiny adjoining bathroom before grabbing his bag and heading the common room. Natasha was there already and raised an eyebrow when she saw him.

“Really, Rogers?”

“Oh my god, Natasha. What, were you standing outside the door?”

She snorted. “Please. You of all people know how the serum affects hearing. At least you were fairly discreet. Oh look, your ears turn pink when you blush.”

“Are you done?” Steve definitely did not look at her as he waited for the rest of the team to return.

“Mm, for now,” she said, sliding a small sidearm into her duffel. The rest of the team members were piling into the room, and Steve did a headcount to confirm they were ready to bug out.

“But really, you couldn’t wait a couple hours?” she said as they walked out the door.

Steve just groaned. It was going to be a long flight back.

\---

Just as Steve had predicted, Darcy was asleep with the morning sun bright outside their windows when he got home. He whispered to JARVIS to open the blinds part way, so he could take in one of his favorite sights: Darcy, curled up in their bed and wrapped around his pillow. Her hair was mussed and the neck of his tshirt had been pulled down off one shoulder when she’d rolled over. Steve thought she looked lovely.

He stripped out of his clothes, then settled gently on the bed and stretched out over her. He kissed the bare shoulder and stroked Darcy’s stomach until she breathed out sleepily and uncurled.

“You’re home,” she mumbled with a smile.

Steve smiled back. “I am.”

“Missed you.” She pressed a kiss to his mouth, and he opened up to her, turning it slow and deep.

“Now I believe I have a promise to keep,” he said when he pulled back. 

“Mmm, you’re all scruffy,” Darcy said, stroking his cheek. “It doesn’t happen very often so I wanna make sure I enjoy it. Wanna feel you everywhere.”

Steve rumbled happily and kissed her neck thoroughly. 

“Shirt off,” he said, after he’d kissed every inch of her neck. He tugged at it and she wriggled out of it. At the sight of her bare skin, Steve let out a contented sound that made Darcy laugh.

“The girls missed you too,” she said.

“It’s not just that,” Steve protested half-heartedly. “You’re beautiful. I want to draw you all day long, Darce. “

Darcy squirmed under him in embarrassment. “Yeah, well, maybe later. When I said everywhere, I meant everywhere. You’ve got some work to do, mister,” she said, propping herself up a little with her elbows. She slid her legs out from under him and bent her knees, framing him.

“As you wish,” he said.

He cupped her breasts with his hands, and kissed his way down her chest. He licked and lapped at the soft skin of one breast. He teased the nipple and suckled the dusky rose of her skin until she was murmuring softly. Then, when he was satisfied her skin was sensitized enough, he rubbed his cheek back and forth. She gasped at the feeling and clenched a hand in his hair.

“That brings a whole new meaning to the idea of motorboating,” she breathed. He chuckled before moving to her other breast, giving it the same sort of attention. 

“I hope that leaves a mark,” she moaned as he pulled away from her second breast. 

“Oh yeah?” Steve said.

He shifted his grip, squishing her lovely breasts together before lowering his face into them. His girl’s wish was his command, and he rubbed his stubble across her pale skin, until it turned pink and she was squealing under him.

“Steve, Steve, stop. I want your mouth on me so bad, Steve, please.”

He squeezed her breasts and pulled his face away. He kissed a trail down her stomach, teasing her bellybutton before continuing on. He stopped when he reached her mound, leaving a kiss there.

“Oh please, Steve, I want you.”

He licked a wide stripe up her folds and kissed her clit with a feather light touch. Then he tugged her legs over his shoulders and buried his face in her cunt. She was hot and wet, and already so close. He tongued lightly at her clit, circling and flicking it. He slid a couple fingers inside her wetness too, gently sliding them between her folds. She moaned at the touch. They got a rhythm going; Darcy was pushing her hips against him, and he was rocking his face against her cunt. 

Her orgasm came all at once. He sucked hard on her clit and then Darcy was arching forward on the bed, her muscles contracting around his fingers. She moaned through her orgasm, as Steve kept up the pressure on her clit. When she relaxed, he eased off. 

“Not bad for round one,” he said.

“What did you have in mind for round two?” she panted.

“Well, you did say you wanted to ride my face.”

“Ugh, give me a second. We should of thought of that before you turned my legs to jello,” she said.

Steve shucked his pants and then slid up the bed till they could kiss comfortably. They made out for a couple minutes, but Steve could feel Darcy moving her hips restlessly. Her orgasm had been too quick and too sudden to satisfy her for long. He rolled onto his back and tugged her with him. 

She straightened up and scooted up until she was hovering over his face. Steve flicked the tip of his tongue against her skin.

“You look so good, sweetheart, can’t wait to watch you come apart again. Come down here.”

Darcy lowered herself until he was snug up against her, buried between her thighs. She braced her hands on the headboard. He started slower this time with long strokes against her folds, tasting the slick that had gathered there. She relaxed into her grip on the headboard, letting her head drop forward to watch him watching her. He flicked his tongue against her opening when their eyes met and she groaned. He repeated that a few more times, dipping his tongue inside her with a smirk in his eyes, before sliding forward to focus on her clit. 

Darcy was close after her first orgasm and she could feel the second one gathering. She started rolling her hips, sliding her center against Steve’s mouth. She could tell he was enjoying the view as much as she enjoyed the sensation. She squeezed one of her breasts, just to tease, and gasped at how intense the feeling was after the effects of Steve’s beard. Steve’s hands came up to grip her ass, and they felt wonderfully warm and heavy on her skin. She tweaked her nipple just to watch his eyes narrow as he focused on it. His tongue was pressed up against her clit, undulating and fluttering. She moaned, rolling her hips harder. With his hands, he pulled her tight to him encouraging her to grind down into him. So she did.

Steve did something clever with his tongue like he was trying to write Morse code between her legs, before he flattened it against her clit. Her legs shook and then she felt her orgasm break over her like a big wave. She hunched forward with a moan, leaning into the headboard as her hips moved against Steve’s face. He held her firmly in place with his hands as she came apart against his tongue. 

Eventually the ripples of her orgasm faded and she straightened up. Steve helped her scoot back a little bit till she straddled his shoulders. Now that she was coming down from her orgasm, she could really feel the effects of Steve’s beard on her thighs.

“You looked so good, Darce. Love making you come,” he said, twisting to lay a kiss on her thigh. 

“Mmmm,” said Darcy, pushing the hair out of her face.

“Darcy, please, I gotta ask… Can I?” Steve’s hips jerked even though he couldn’t bring himself to finish the question.

Darcy looked over her shoulder at his cock. It was hard and leaking onto his stomach. With one hand still on the headboard, she twisted and wrapped the other around it. A smug smile lit her face at the sound of Steve’s moan.

“Something you wanted, Steve?”

“I wanna be inside you. Oh fuck, Darcy, I’m so close. I just want to feel you all around me when I come.”

She stroked him a couple more times.

“I think I can handle it,” she said. She turned back to look down at him. “You’re gonna have to do all the work though.”

“Gladly.”

Steve maneuvered her with his hands and then flipped them so she was back on her back in the sheets. He eased her thighs apart and she sighed as she felt tip of him against her. Then he pressed forward until he was all the way inside. Her thighs quivered when he bottomed out.

“Fuck, Darcy.”

He pulled back and then snapped his hips forward. She gasped uncomfortably and he froze.

“I think—oh, I think this’ll have to be a short one,” she said as he eased off. “Your beard did a number on me, I’m kinda sore.”

“I can…” Steve started, about to pull back.

“No,” said Darcy, wrapping on leg around him and causing him to slide in farther. “I’m good, I’m just not going to be able to handle it for very long.”

“Won’t need very long. You’ve got me all hot and bothered, doll,” he said, punctuating the words with a little rocking motions and pressing hot kisses to her neck.

“Glad to hear it,” Darcy said. “And don’t you dare try to make me come again,” she warned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said. 

He thrust into her with long hot strokes and it was only a short while later that he was jerking against her, panting hard as he came. Darcy stroked his back as he caught his breath. Then he pulled her close and rolled them onto their sides. 

“Missed you,” he murmured.

“Missed you too,” she said. “Time for a celebratory nap?”

He chuckled tiredly. “I like the way you think, sweetheart.”

“Blinds, JARVIS,” Darcy said, and then rolled to press her face against Steve’s chest. Steve’s breathing and heartbeat evened out under her cheek, and they both fell into an easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that this fic is based around the idea that the serum makes it hard for Steve to grow body hair, a week might be stretching the premise, but.... it's fic and we do what we want.
> 
> Also, I wrote most of this before I ever started the chaise verse, but it would fit in there easily so I might make it part of the series. Thoughts?


End file.
